This invention is directed to the field of instruments used as cold packs and their application to various areas of the human body. The inventive ice packs are specifically directed to a unique design, and because of that unique design, a more convenient and versatile application of the invention is now permitted.
In a good deal of post-operative surgery and injuries to the muscles, it remains both a need and conventional practice to apply ice packs for the relief of pain and swelling. Such a long-standing need and use of ice packs seems to have inspired health professionals and laity alike, to develope ice packs that can be applied from one's head to one's toes.
Resultingly, the art is replete with devices constructed to be filled with a cold solution and then positioned on an affected area of the human body. More recently, other ice packs contain a hydrophilic liquid as coolant that is first frozen and then the cold pack is applied to the user.
However, whether refillable with water or permanently filled with an organic liquid or gel, the prior art ice packs are generally bulky, heavy, cumbersome, uncomfortable, and frequently fail to remain properly positioned over the affected area of the wearer.
It is the overall object of this invention to set forth an ice pack that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art instruments and provides an improvement which renders a valued contribution to the advancement of the ice pack art.
It is consequently the primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ice pack device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an ice pack that is permanently filled with a hydrophilic coolant that can be refrozen after thawing.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an ice pack having a plurality of small gel-filled compartments.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an ice pack that is readily contoured to fit the user's foot, ankle, knee, leg, hand, wrist, arm, and other body areas.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ice pack possessing such a configuration that, when applied to a body area, particularly an extremity of the user, the ice pack remains in its correct position while the user is fully mobile.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an ice pack which is equipped with fastening means commonly marketed under the trade name of VELCRO.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become more fully apparent as this description proceeds, with reference being made to the accompanying drawings and appended claims.